Data centers are increasing in size in terms of the number and variety of devices. Devices such as storage servers and/or hosting servers may be deployed in large numbers in these growing data centers. Heterogeneous data centers having devices manufactured or created by a number of different vendors or manufacturers are becoming more common. The growing number and diversity of vendors for devices in heterogeneous data centers may result in a need for a large amount of data to be gathered to manage at least some devices in these heterogeneous data centers.